


【郭麒麟x你】闹脾气

by TomsBun



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 04:15:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21332131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomsBun/pseuds/TomsBun
Summary: 依然我流少爷
Kudos: 5





	【郭麒麟x你】闹脾气

懂事是绝不可能懂事的，你必然要闹的。

郭麒麟最近有点儿像你一个游戏，旅行神兽，每天看他风尘仆仆回家，头发可爱地乖乖贴着，鼓着嘴巴吃饭喝水，玩一会儿再收拾行李，然后小禽兽神气地一拉行囊就又要出发了，一走又是没准确时间的好长年岁，一分钟都恨不得被你拉成几个月。  
道理是这样的，你得做少班主勤良贤惠的贤内助，他不在就替他打理内外，人回来了就得咽着那口委屈，可你之于郭麒麟不能按理儿算，你得是他的大宝贝，从心尖儿到舌尖儿无一不疼极了你，所以你得闹，他得哄。  
哄可有一门儿学问了，又分成好几种，温着哄和烹着哄是绝不一样的。  
郭麒麟对这门儿手艺倒颇有些心得，你不承认这是因着你的缘由便不重要了，重要的是现在少爷正在门外拿着钥匙开锁，而你就坐在屋里沙发上，距离两人见面就那么零碎几秒的时间。

这情形荒诞又矛盾，充满了戏剧冲突。  
少爷停下手，立在门外想着开口怎么就哄好了你，一边对自己身上的酒宴香气心存谨慎，一边伸两个指尖扯着自己的衣领闻，你得了这一个空儿，正连哄带踹地把发小儿往柜子里塞，在他骂你缺德的声音里惶惑自己身上的酒味儿。  
按少爷知道的，他连续出差又加着酒席上避不开的艳俗香水是他心疼，得哄你，按你知道的，趁着郭麒麟出差在家开趴还留个宿醉的发小儿是你犯错，该哄他。

你想着了自己道行太浅，比起人精少爷是瞒不过的，但没想到这少爷一进屋就挑起半边眉毛来，一手去开鞋柜，甩过来半个打量的眼神，“这什么味儿。”  
郭麒麟对这些显示出主权来的东西敏感又挑剔。  
“哪儿有什么味儿…”你看见他甩上了鞋柜门，撞击声在一片安静里格外明显，又分外慌忙地补充，“喝，喝酒了呗。”  
他面色不善的往你这边走，却又不明显发作出来，只阴沉沉地问，“还有呢？”这人凶得要命，你又委屈起来，“还能有什么，你这么长时间不回家，好不容易回来了就是等着教训我一句还有呢？”  
少爷不应你，伸手扯着你的胳膊走回鞋柜，有点咬牙切齿的味儿，“您不得对这双鞋有个说法儿？”  
长能耐了你。

郭麒麟是热的，落在你眼睛上的吻热，伸进嘴里的指头热，掐着腰的掌心热，顶开大腿的身子热，他揽着你的腰把你向上提着锁在自己的怀里，用牙齿叼住你脖颈一块肉细细地磨，挺着身下胀硬的物件儿缓慢但坚定地往你身体里碾，深得不能再深，像是要把你捅个对穿，嘴上也不饶你，“爷们儿捅到你哪儿了，说说？”  
你张嘴只泄出两声更娇嫩的喘来，“太…太深了，太深了，”用手肘抵着他的肩膀要向上逃，整个人又被更重地按回他身上，这一下又沉又急，被那根硬物肉肉地撞上你只觉得光是这一下就要去了，短促的浪叫了一下就被他用吻封住了。  
郭麒麟做爱的风格和他本人不太相似，独独有一点承了少爷的精髓，他喜欢在这档子放浪的房事里面玩儿，你非要被玩儿得只会伏在他身子下面叫了，少爷就高兴。

他紧缚着你的身体把你往床上压，双臂箍得你一点都动不了，身下炙热的阳物急急地整根抽出，只留下个肉头埋在你花穴里了才磨磨蹭蹭再往里进，内壁的每一寸这周都要被他撑开才终于又顶到头，三下磨人的玩弄才掺着一下用劲儿地冲撞，撞到敏感的凸点都被挤变了形，灵魂都要被他勾出来的舒服淫荡。  
少爷的前齿咬着你胸脯上胀得发硬的奶头，齿间细碎的碾磨和舌头濡湿的舔，用手揪着你另一边揉弄，一边被像是要被他嘬出点儿奶来，另一边也在他手底下涨得想流出点什么东西来，这么些快慰你是忍不住的，只觉得声音从里到外透着浪，嘤嘤啊啊地哭诉自己要出奶了，他不放过你，指尖掐住你两点殷红的乳头划着圈揉，舔你嘴角无意识流下的津液，还要逗你，“我帮你挤挤。”  
奶子和蜜穴都被玩儿着，快感从后脊往身体四肢各处漫延，蛇似的摆腰，意识羞耻都被他给操没了，独独剩身下被他用肉棒钉住的那点还能持续感受到快慰，他逼着你浪荡又不放过你那点淫劲儿，非要凑你耳边让你叫爸爸，你遵从着欲望叫他，他眉眼又染上点儿羞辱的神色来，“让爸爸看看你这小狗儿怎么求人操你的。”

你只喘着叫他爸爸，以为他得了你驯从的意思就行，谁知少爷真能停下来，潮水淹没岸堤的前一刻戛然而止，欲望的洪流卷着暗潮翻涌却不肯再进一步，前一秒还全身炽热着被凌辱到发胀，下一秒就只剩他捐着眼神儿鞭笞你，你哪儿受得了这个，伸手勾他的手腕儿，“别…爸爸，求求您。”  
郭麒麟不满意，箍着你下巴逼迫你接受他对你淫浪的审视，“再浪点儿，”在你求饶的眼神里甚至游刃有余地加了句俏皮话，“不然他闹脾气。”他挺着腰用那根儿硬物在你穴口磨蹭打转，不肯再认真地操你，却时不时往你身体里进一进，偶尔挺动几下，摆明了要折磨你。  
什么没底线的话都说了，他才一边掐着你的耻骨一边往你那点软肉上撞，你全身抽动着等他彻底征服你，在高潮的前一刻你收紧了抓他的手，少爷忽而又停下不动了，这回他好像真有什么好奇似的，认真看着你眼睛问，“你猜是你喝酒让我生气还是你那发小儿更让我生气？”

郭麒麟在边缘里反复了三四次，得了你无数句认错才终于在你内壁瑟缩着夹他的时候没再停下，而是更沉地俯身，靠下身那根硬物儿钉着你上下磋磨，力道太大让你整个人被他撞出去又抓回来，你喘得上气不接下气了，堪堪靠他的手臂撑着高潮，痉挛一般的颤抖让你敏感又快乐，他转而在你身体里轻碾，舔吻过你从额头到指尖每一寸薄嫩的皮肉，在你失神的余韵里抱住你，热气含在耳朵边儿上，沙哑的声音显出些郑重来，“以后我得多陪陪你，”手从你颤抖的脊椎一路抚平过去，再加个撩人的尾音，“乖啊。”  
他永远有办法在狠狠地玩弄惩罚过你之后彻底安抚你，让你知道少爷不是真把你当个羞辱用的轻贱玩意儿，之后每步都透着疼惜你的意思。

没人比郭麒麟更懂哄人那套了，温火烹的，烈火煎的他都懂。


End file.
